L'amour d'une mère
by Vertococo
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy avait peur, elle était terrorisée. Elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il n'ait pas à affronter tant de dangers. Draco était si jeune, il ne méritait pas de mourir pour venger les erreurs de Lucius. Narcissa Malfoy ne dormait plus, elle faisait d'horribles cauchemars et elle désirait plus que tout au monde qu'il s'en sorte VIVANT.


Peur, terreur même. Voilà le sentiment qui habitait Narcissa Malfoy depuis des semaines, depuis ce jour là. Depuis le jour où Lord Voldemort avait donné pour mission à Draco Malfoy de tuer le directeur de son école, Albus Dumbledore. Cette mission visait non seulement à tester les capacités du jeune Serpentard, mais aussi à se venger. En effet, le mage noir ne supportait pas l'échec et le mari de Narcissa, Lucius, avait échoué lamentablement dans sa mission de ramener la prophétie concernant son maître et le jeune Harry Potter. Il avait échoué contre cinq adolescents et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. La mère de Draco, paniquée, avait alors réclamé l'aide de Severus Rogue. Elle l'avait supplié d'aider son fils, de veiller sur lui, de le protéger et d'accomplir sa mission s'il échouait. Ils avaient alors fait le serment inviolable. Malgré ce serment, elle avait toujours cette boule au fond de l'estomac qui l'empêchait de fonctionner normalement. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur qui pleurer, de quelqu'un pour la soutenir et calmer ses angoisses. Elle était pourtant seule, désespérément seule dans ce grand manoir si somptueux et si …vide. Son fils était parti voilà deux semaines par le Poudlard Express et se trouvait à l'école de sorcellerie. Son mari, lui, était à Azkaban. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se confier à sa sœur, Bellatrix, qui ne la comprenait pas et ne se souciait que d'une chose ; plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix qui ne cessait de lui répéter que Draco devrait être honoré, qu'il serait récompensé, que c'était son devoir d'exaucer les vœux de Lord Voldemort. Elle était indifférente à son malheur, à sa détresse. Narcissa n'avait personne avec qui parler, en qui avoir confiance. Elle a vait peur, terriblement peur. Elle savait très bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne désirait que se venger de l'erreur de Lucius en faisant payer Draco, leur fils unique, son petit ange blond. Il était si jeune, seize ans à peine. Trop jeune pour souffrir, pour affronter tous ces dangers, trop jeune pour avoir autant de responsabilités. Trop jeune… pour mourir. À cette idée, Narcissa fondit en larmes à nouveau. Elle se sentait impuissante, à attendre que son fils unique aille à l'abattoir. Cette idée, l'idée de le perdre la terrorisant davantage que de mourir elle-même ou d'être torturée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela lui glaçait le sang. Elle en faisait des cauchemars, ne dormais plus, ne vivait plus. Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même, vivant dans la peur continuelle de perdre l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Elle qui avait jadis été belle, avait des cernes autour des yeux, les yeux bouffis à force de trop pleurer et les joues creuses. Draco n'était pas prêt à ça , elle le savait, son cœur de mère le sentait. Il faisait le fier et semblait enthousiasmé, il disait qu'il était honoré, que c'était sa chance de faire ses preuves. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, Narcissa savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Chaque lettre qu'elle lui envoyait, elle lui disait de faire attention, d'être prudent, qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre et qu'elle l'aimait. Bien-entendu, Draco répondait brièvement, dans des lettres ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Son père lui avait toujours dit que l'amour était une faiblesse et que les sentiments aussi. Il l'avait toujours écouté, comme toujours. Il avait déjà subi tant de pressions venant de son père. Il lui avait inculqué ses valeurs à propos des sangs purs et de la noblesse sorcière. Contrairement à plusieurs sangs purs, elle avait marié l'homme qu'elle aimait, bien que ce soit un mariage arrangé. Elle avait aimé Lucius, ça oui, elle l'avait aimé. Avec le temps, la passion avait fait place au quotidien, à la froideur entre ces deux êtres qui auparavant étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Tout avait changé peu après la naissance de Draco. À ce moment là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu. Narcissa avait espéré qu'il ne tente pas d'inculquer certaines de ses valeurs à leur fils, ce qu'il avait fait tout de même. Cela avait créé des tensions dans leur couple puisque Lucius lui reprochait d'être trop maternelle avec leur fils. Narcissa s'était soumise à sa volonté, devenant froide avec leur fils jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne la mission confiée à celui-ci, ce qu'elle regrettait vivement. Elle avait toujours désiré rendre heureux son fils unique, sans vraiment lui témoigner, de peur que Lucius le lui reproche. Celui-ci aimait également leur fils, mais il était la personne la moins démonstrative qu'elle connaisse. Il semblait toujours ne se préoccuper que de faire honneur à la famille Malfoy et que Draco en fasse de même. Narcissa était malheureuse dans son mariage depuis longtemps, elle avait parfois songé à laisser Lucius, mais elle s'était raisonnée. L'amour qu'elle portait à son fils et le respect des convenances, ainsi que son désir de ne pas déplaire à son mari l'en empêchaient. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'elle n'aimait plus son mari, c'était simplement différent de sa passion d'avant. Depuis des semaines, elle songeait à ce qu'elle aurait dû faire quand elle en avait encore le temps avec Draco et Lucius. Elle aurait voulu profiter du temps qu'ils avaient en famille. Ils lui manquaient terriblement et le fait que Lucius soit à Azkaban et qu'elle avait peur que Draco meure en tentant d'exécuter la mission confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ravivait sa peine. Elle passait des jours entiers à y penser, terrorisée. Et si Draco échouait ? Et si Lord Voldemort ordonnait de le tuer ? Elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer vivre sans lui. Il était sa raison d'avancer. Pour lui, elle aurait été prête à tout sacrifier et à vivre dans une maison comme celle des Weasley. Elle priait chaque soir en des dieux auxquels elle ne croyait même pas pour revoir son fils vivant. On dit que l'amour d'une mère est inconditionnel, eh bien, celui de Narcissa Malfoy n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle aimait son fils plus que tout au monde, bien qu'elle ait de la difficulté à l'exprimer. Elle voulait simplement… qu'il vive !


End file.
